This application claims priority to French Application, FR 9912911, filed Oct. 15, 1999.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition in the form of a water-in-oil (W/O) emulsion containing fibers, at least one silicone surfactant and at least one wax, and to the use of this composition, in particular for caring for, treating and/or making up body or facial skin, the hair, the eyelashes and/or the lips of a human.
2. Description of the Background
JP 07-196 440 describes cosmetic compositions containing short polyamide fibers which impart to the compositions a velvety feel and good cosmetic behaviour. However, the incorporation of these polyamide fibers into water-in-oil (W/O) emulsions poses problems of stability, i.e. the emulsions dephase at room temperature or at higher temperatures, and do so, in particular, when the amount of fibers contained therein is large.
Thus, a need exists for W/O emulsions containing fibers, which are stable while at the same time exhibit good cosmetic properties and thus avoid the drawbacks noted above.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide water-in-oil emulsions containing fibers, which are stable and cosmetically pleasant, i.e. soft and non-greasy, wherein a large amount of fibers can be incorporated thereinto without compromising stability and cosmetic pleasantness, including good feel and cosmetic behavior.
In particular, the present invention provides a composition in emulsion form, containing in a physiologically acceptable medium, an aqueous phase dispersed in an oily phase, which contains fibers, at least one silicone surfactant, and at least one wax.
The present invention provides a composition in emulsion form containing, in a physiologically acceptable medium, an aqueous phase dispersed in an oily phase, wherein it contains fibers, at least one silicone surfactant and at least one wax.
The expression xe2x80x9cphysiologically acceptable mediumxe2x80x9d means a medium which is compatible with the skin, the lips, the nails, the scalp and/or the hair of a mammal, particularly a human.
The composition obtained according to the present invention has good stability over time, even at temperatures above room temperature (for example 45xc2x0 C.). The composition of the present invention has the appearance of a cream, i.e. supple product as opposed to a solid product, and has a velvety texture which feels pleasant when applied. This appearance and texture may be described collectively as xe2x80x9ccosmetic pleasantness.xe2x80x9d
The fibers which may be used in the present composition can be fibers of synthetic or natural, and inorganic or organic origin. They can be short or long, individual or organized, for example in bundles. They can have any shape, and, in particular, a circular or polygonal (square, hexagonal or octagonal) cross section depending on the specific application envisaged. However, the fibers of the present invention have blunt and/or rounded ends, and not sharp ends, to prevent injury.
In particular, the fibers of the present invention have a length ranging from 1 nm to about 20 mm, preferably from about 10 nm to 5 mm, and better still from about 0.1 mm to 1.5 mm. Their cross section can be within a circle of diameter ranging from about 2 nm to 100 xcexcm, preferably ranging from about 20 nm to 20 xcexcm, and better still from about 5 xcexcm to 50 xcexcm. The weight of the fibers may be given in denier or decitex.
The fibers of the present invention may be those used in the manufacture of textiles, and in particular silk, cotton, wool or flax fibers, cellulose fibers extracted, in particular, from wood, plants or algae, polyamide (Nylon(copyright)), rayon or viscose fibers, acetate fibers, in particular rayon acetate, cellulose acetate or silk acetate fibers, poly-p-phenylene terephthamide fibers, in particular Kevlar(copyright) fibers, acrylic fibers, in particular polymethyl methacrylate or poly-2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate fibers, polyolefin fibers and, in particular, polyethylene or polypropylene fibers, glass, silica or aramid fibers, carbon fibers, in particular, in graphite form, Teflon, insoluble collagen, polyester, polyvinyl chloride or polyvinylidene chloride, polyvinyl alcohol, polyacrylonitrile, chitosan, polyurethane or polyethylene phthalate fibers, fibers formed from a mixture of polymers such as those mentioned above, for instance polyamide/polyester fibers, and mixtures of these fibers.
It is also possible to use surgical fibers, such as resorbable synthetic fibers prepared from glycolic acid and from caprolactone (xe2x80x9cMonocrylxe2x80x9d from the company Johnson and Johnson), resorbable synthetic fibers such as the copolymer of lactic acid and of glycolic acid (xe2x80x9cVicrylxe2x80x9d from the company Johnson and Johnson), terephthalic polyester fibers (xe2x80x9cEthibondxe2x80x9d from the company Johnsonand andJohnson) and stainless steel threads (xe2x80x9cSteelxe2x80x9d from the company Johnson and Johnson).
Moreover, the fibers of the present invention may be optionally surface-treated and be optionally coated. As coated fibers which can be used in the present invention, mention may be made of polyamide fibers coated with copper sulphide for an antistatic effect (for example the R-STAT fibers from the company Rhodia) or another polymer allowing a particular organization of the fibers (specific surface treatment) or a surface treatment which induces colour/hologram effects (xe2x80x9cLurexxe2x80x9d fibre from the company Sildorex, for example).
The fibers which can be used in the composition according to the present invention are preferably polyamide or poly-p-phenylene terephthamide fibers. Their length can range from about 0.1 to 5 mm, preferably from about 0.25 to 1.6 mm, and their average diameter can range from about 5 to 50 xcexcm. In particular, the polyamide fibers sold by Etablissements P. Bonte under the name Polyamide 0.9 Dtex 0.3 mm, having an average diameter of 6 xcexcm, a weight of about 0.9 dtex and a length ranging from 0.3 mm to 1.5 mm, can be used. Poly-p-phenylene terephthamide fibers with an average diameter of 12 xcexcm and a length of about 1.5 mm can also be used, such as those sold under the name Kevlar Floc by the company Du Pont Fibers.
The fibers can be present in the composition according to the present invention in an amount ranging from about 0.1 to 20% by weight and preferably from about 0.5 to 12% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition. Notably, the present invention enables a larger amount of fibers to be used in the composition than does JP 07-196 440.
As silicone surfactants which may form part of the composition according to the present invention, mention may be made of dimethicone copolyols and alkyldimethicone copolyols. Dimethicone copolyols which may be mentioned, for example, are the mixture of dimethicone copolyol, cyclomethicone and water (10/88/2) sold by the company Dow Coming under the name DC3225C or DC2-5225C, and the mixture of dimethicone copolyol and cyclopentasiloxane (85/15) sold under the name Abil EM-97 by the company Goldschmidt. Alkyldimethicone copolyols which may be mentioned in particular are those having an alkyl radical containing from about 10 to 22 carbon atoms, such as cetyl dimethicone copolyol, for instance the product sold under the name Abil EM-90 by the company Goldschmidt; lauryl dimethicone copolyol and, for example, the mixture of about 91% lauryl dimethicone copolyol and about 9% isostearyl alcohol, sold under the name Q2-5200 by the company Dow Corning, and mixtures of these silicone surfactants. The silicone surfactant is preferably an alkyldimethicone copolyol and in particular cetyldimethicone copolyol.
The amount of silicone surfactant(s) in the composition of the invention preferably ranges from about 0.1 to 5% by weight of active material, and more preferably from about 0.5 to 2% by weight of active material, relative to the total weight of the composition.
The composition of the present invention contains at least one wax which is usually present in the oily-phase of the emulsion. A wax generally has astartingmelting point of greater than or equal to 45xc2x0 C. In the present description, the expression xe2x80x9cstarting melting pointxe2x80x9d means the temperature at which a wax begins to melt. This temperature can be determined by DTA (differential thermal analysis), which makes it possible to obtain the thermogram (or melting curve) for the wax under consideration. The starting melting point corresponds to the temperature at which an appreciable change in the slope of the thermogram is observed. The melting point, for its part, represents the minimum point of the thermogram.
As examples of waxes which can be used in the composition of the present invention, mention may be made of mineral waxes such as microcrystalline waxes, paraffin, petrolatum, petroleum jelly, ozokerite and montan wax; animal waxes such as beeswax and lanolin and its derivatives; plant waxes such as candelilla wax, ouricury wax, carnauba wax, Japan wax, cocoa butter, cork fiber wax or sugar cane wax; hydrogenated oils that are solid at 25xc2x0 C., such as hydrogenated jojoba oil; fatty esters and glycerides that are solid at 25xc2x0 C.; synthetic waxes such as polyethylene waxes and the waxes obtained by Fischer-Tropsch synthesis; silicone waxes, and mixtures thereof.
Polyethylene wax and hydrogenated jojoba oil, and mixtures thereof, are preferably used as wax.
The amount of wax(es) in the composition of the prevent invention preferably ranges from about 0.5% to 10% and more preferably from about 1.5% to 7% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition.
The oily phase of the composition according to the present invention can contain, besides the wax or waxes, oils and fatty substances of any kind that are well known to those skilled in the art, for example oils of plant origin (jojoba, avocado, sesame, sunflower, corn, soybean, safflower or grape seed oil), mineral oils (petroleum jelly or optionally hydrogenated isoparaffins), synthetic oils (isopropyl myristate, cerearyl octanoate, polyisobutylene, ethylhexyl palmitate or alkyl benzoates), volatile or non-volatile silicone oils and fluoro or fluorosilicone oils, as well as mixtures of these oils.
Preferably, the oily phase of the composition of the present invention comprises at least one silicone oil which can be present in an amount ranging, for example, from about 5 to 50% by weight and preferably from about 9 to 30% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition. Silicone oils which may be mentioned, for example, are volatile silicone oils such as cyclodimethylsiloxanes or cyclomethicones, for instance pentacyclomethicone, tetracyclomethicone or hexacyclomethicone; non-volatile silicone oils such as polydimethylsiloxanes (PDMS). The composition of the invention preferably contains at least one volatile silicone oil.
The oily phase can also contain other fatty constituents such as fatty alcohols, for instance stearyl alcohol, cetyl alcohol or cetearyl alcohol, fatty acids, gums and in particular silicone gums, for instance the mixture PDMS containing xcex1,xcfx89-hydroxyl groups/PDMS 5 cst (12/88) sold under the name DC 1503 by the company Dow Corning.
The oily phase is present in the composition according to the invention in an amount generally ranging from about 10 to 50% and preferably from about 12 to 40% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition, this amount comprising the amount of silicone surfactant.
The aqueous phase of the present composition of the invention can range from about 30 to 85% by weight and preferably from about 40 to 75% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition, and can contain, besides water, solvents such as primary alcohols containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, such as ethanol, or polyols such as butylene glycol. The solvent(s) can be present in an amount ranging from about 0.1 to 30% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition.
The composition of the present invention can also contain lipophilic gelling agents such as clays such as, for example, bentones; elastomeric polyorganosiloxanes such as, for example, those sold under the names KSG 6 from Shin-Etsu, Trefil E-505C or Trefil E-506C from Dow Corning, Gransil (SR-CYC, SR DMF10, SR-DC556) from Grant Industries, or those sold in the form of preconstituted gels: KSG 15, KSG 17, KSG 16 and KSG 18 from Shin-Etsu, Gransil SR 5CYC gel, Gransil SR DMF 10 gel and Gransil SR DC556 gel from Grant Industries, 1229-02-167 and 1229-02-168 from General Electric. A mixture of these commercial products can also be used.
The composition of the present invention has the appearance of a cream and can in particular constitute a cosmetic or dermatological composition. In this case, it finds its application in a large number of treatments, in particular cosmetic treatments of the skin, including the scalp, the hair, the nails, and/or mucous membranes, in particular for caring for, cleansing, making up and/or sun-protecting the skin and/or mucous membranes.
Thus, a subject of the present invention is the cosmetic use of the composition as defined above, for treating, protecting, caring for, removing make-up from and/or cleansing the skin, the lips and/or the hair, and/or for making up the skin and/or the lips.
Another subject of the present invention is a cosmetic treatment process for the skin, including the scalp, the hair and/or the lips, characterized in that a composition as defined above is applied to the skin, the hair and/or the lips.
In a known manner, the composition of the invention can also contain adjuvants that are common in cosmetics and/or dermatology, such as active agents, preserving agents, antioxidants, complexing agents, pH modifiers (acids or bases), fragrances, fillers (polyethylene), bactericides, odour absorbers, dyestuffs (dyes and pigments) or lipid vesicles. The amounts of these various adjuvants are those conventionally used in the field under consideration, and, for example, from about 0.01 to 20% relative to the total weight of the composition. Depending on their nature, these adjuvants can be introduced into the fatty phase, into the aqueous phase and/or into the lipid vesicles.
Active agents which may be mentioned in particular are moisturizers and, for example, protein hydrolysates and polyols such as glycerol, glycols such as polyethylene glycols, and sugar derivatives.
The active agent(s) can be present, for example, in a concentration ranging from about 0.01 to 20%, preferably from about 0.1 to 5% and more preferably from about 0.5 to 3%, relative to the total weight of the composition.